Never would have thought
by gallagherblackthorne4ever
Summary: 1 time sense Zoey started going to PCA that 4 winter break zoey, Lola & Quinn r going to hawaii with zoey familey but at the last min she cant bring her friends so she stays at pca.But she gets offered another trip with someone will she and her friends go
1. 3 more days

**ZOEY'S POV**

Beep, Beep, Beep. Zoey slowly roled over to shut her alarm off. Only three more days till winter break thought Zoey and then she would be with her family in Hawaii. Zoey quickly got her towel and toothbrush she left her dorm well making sure her friends didn't wake up. I can't wait to hit the beach in HAWAII with my family this will be our first family vacation sense my first year at P.C.A I need to go shopping I thought. When I got back to the dorm Lola and Quinn were already up. "Hey guys." "Hey zoey" they said together. After I greeted my friends I went to get dressed I decided on my favorite jean skirt and a cute ice blue top and my blue heels. Next I did my make up and curled my hair. "Lola Quinn are you ready we need to get to class we can't be late to Mr. Wash's class again." "Coming Zoey said Lola."

________________________________________________________________________

**LOGAN'S POV**

I got up at 6 like every morning went for a run then lifted weights, took a cold shower and now choosing what to where. I decided to go with a red muscle shirt and black shorts then styled my hair the way that makes all the ladies stare. "Chase, Michael I whispered." Well I thought since they are sleeping so hard I guess I need to get the water bucket. I silently slipped out of the room and was back in under a minute with a gallon of water. In one swift movement the water was out of the bucket and all over Chase and Michael. Then I herd girlish screams come from my two best friends and I couldn't hold in my laughter. "LOGAN!!!" Chase and Michael yelled at the same time.

"What"

"What do you mean what why did you poor water on us said Michael?"

"Well class starts in 15 minutes and you wouldn't get up so that's why."

"I got to go guys people to see places to go do you guy think that you can get dressed with out my help I said sarcastically."

"Just get out of here stated Chase."

"See you in class oh and don't be late I said acting like there mother." Before they could reply I was out the door and on my way to Mr. Wash's room.

By the time I got to chemistry Zoey, Lola, and Quinn were all ready there watch is a shock to me because they are always late. I got to my desk and got out my laptop. By that time Chase and Michael got here and chase sat next to me well Michael sat next to his girl.

About a half hour in to class I got an I.M from Zoey. (Bold zoey norm Logan) **Do you have any idea on what he is talking about**? Why did you ask me why not Quinn or Lola? (This is before zoey knows he is good in chemistry)** I did but they don't now either. Do you no? **Yes he is talking about what catalyst is. **WOW is the bad boy Logan Reese paying attention in class!!! And what the heck is catalyst?** First off don't tell anyone about this I have a rep to keep up YES I was paying attention and catalyst is a bond so strong it is like glue.** O.K I won't tell anybody about u paying attention and thanks 4 telling me and r u really good in chemistry?** Ya I got all A's cuz over summer I stay with my uncle over the summer and he is a chemistry teacher and would force me to learn it when I was younger why do u want to no? **Well you see I am failing this class and I really need a tutor and I want it to be someone I no and before you say ask Quinn we have tried and it didn't work out to well so will you help me plz? **Fine I will help come to my dorm during free period and don't tell anyone cuz I don't want to look smart.** O.K I will come then and don't worry I don't want anyone to no that you LOGAN REESE is tutoring me well thanks talk during free period.** Later

**ZOEY POV**

I can't believe I asked Logan to tutor me in chemistry. How am I going to keep this a secret from all my friends? Will they find out? Was Logan just lying? Will he help me in chemistry? Will we become friends? These thoughts were going through my head up Intel free period.

_____________________________________________________________

O.K so I no it is not much but this is my first fic I no that they might seem a little ooc but I just wanted to set the seen also did I write Logan pov good cuz I can't write from a guys pov or at least I don't think I will try to update in a few days also I want to no if I should keep written this story or stop based on this chap and summary oh this will be the only boring chap I am just starting to get a feel of the characters

Thanks lex


	2. A TUTOR AND AN EXPLOSION

**Zoey's pov**

As I was walking to Logan's dorm Lola came up to me. "Hey Zoe can I brow your math notes mine are really bad?" Sure Lola they are on my bed I stated. Well come on then Zoey you can help me study. Well Lola you see I cant I am going to meet with someone got to go bye, I ran before she could ask anymore questions. When I got to Logan's room I couldn't believe my eyes Logan was reading. "Umm Logan are you reading I said it was more of a statement then a question." Don't sound so shocked brooks" I just stood there for I second I thought I was crazy. That's when Logan's voice pulled me out of my thought, "you gonna stand there all day or are we going to study?" "Studying would be nice I said." WOW I thought why can't I say anything intelligent it is just Logan. Well I guess there's a first time for everything.

About a half hour after studying we decided to take a break and just talk.

"Hey Zoe do you want a blix."

"Sure thanks." He tossed me the bottle of blix, and when I went to catch the blix it exploded in my hand.

"LOGAN."

"What now Zoey?"

"You did something to the blix. What did you do?"

Finally he turned around to look at me and started laughing his head off.

"It's not funny I screamed at him.

"Yes (laugh) it (laugh) is (laugh)!"

"Zoey what happened asked Logan?"

"What happened what do you think happened?" "My blix exploded on me that's what! I all but screamed at him."

"Zoey he said"

"WHAT"

"You do now you can see through your shirt don't you?"

"Well stop looking pervert!"

This is just great I thought my shirt is now see through I am half way across campus stuck with LOGAN!

"Zoey Logan called."

"What Logan, Hey stop looking at me!"

As if instinct I raped my arms around my self.

"Do you want one of my shirts to cover your self he nicely asked?"

"Yes please I squeaked"

"Here." He handed me a red t-shirt with a white dragon design on it.

"Well are you going to put it in he asked?"

"Not with you in here I said with my state the obvious voice."

"Oh right well I will be out in the hall call me in when you are done changing." "O.K."

WOW I thought Logan I being nice he gave he his shirt. I put on his shirt. Umm it smells like him. Cinnamon! Wait, pause, rewind, did I just think he smells like cinnamon? How do I even no what he smells like? A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts, "Zoey called Logan are you done yet my feet are starting to hurt he complained."

"Ya you can come in."

"It looks good on you Zoe. Why don't you keep it."

"Keep it I said confused."

"BY keep it I mean ware it wash it give it back in like a week you know so you can a piece of my hot if I do say so my self body with you."

"You're a pig you know that."

"Just when I thought when I was seeing the real side of you! You got to ruin it by going back to your normal argent self I simply stated."

"This is the real side of me he cried!"

"NO just a couple seconds ago you were nice to me. REMBER you gave me your shirt so when I walk back to my dorm no one would see through my old one!!!!"

"That was not me being nice I just did the right thing. If you want me to take back my shirt I can then you can walk back to your dorm half naked, with a see through shirt he screamed at me."

"Logan no need to blow up I just stated a fact I yelled back."

"Well it was a stupid fact he mumbled."

"Your stupid I Pratley screamed." Ok Zoey I thought I just need to calm down. No need to get worked up over something as small as a shirt. Just as I calmed down a bit Logan said " Well at least I am good at chemistry the easiest subject on the planet. Watch means I don't need a tutor either."

That's when I exploded. "You know what."

"What Zoey what do you know?"

"I came here for help and do you now what, I am not getting any." "Good day Logan and do you know what I am going to get some one smarter than you to tutor me in chemistry I all but screamed."

"Fine he called I didn't want to help you anyways."

But I just kept walking down the hall like I didn't even here him.

I was half way out of the building when I could feel stares of students burning into the back of my head. I just was not in the mood to ignore them and keep walking so I stopped and yelled. Don't you guys know it is** really** rude to stare? But they just kept staring at me. After about a minute of thinking about what they could be staring at I realized that I was wearing Logan's shirt. I blushed a deep red and ran all the way back to my dorm.

_____________________________________________________________

OK so Ya I no short chapter but I thought if I write short chapters then I can update every day. So…. Ya well tell me what you thing I all ready have an idea for the next chapter and yes I no the grammar and stuff may no be correct but abc check is not working so when it is up it will be better also if you want longer chapters and longer waits for updates or short chapters and a chapter about every day or 2 let me no. :D REVIEW

Thanks

Lex


End file.
